


【卜岳】夏洛的网

by Foucusonyourlove



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foucusonyourlove/pseuds/Foucusonyourlove





	【卜岳】夏洛的网

卜凡捧着小碗一边喝粥，一边越过碗沿儿偷偷看对面。李英超使小性子，把岳明辉拱倒在沙发上，枕在他的胸口上哼哼唧唧，岳明辉一面埋怨“好啦好啦我这刚吃饱饭你再给我压出来了……”一面小心兜着他还怕孩子从窄窄的沙发上滚下去。其他人见怪不怪，照常吃饭，卜凡憋屈得吃不下。李英超还有三四个月就是个大男人了，可在岳明辉怀里就永远是小奶娃，拥有一切娇滴滴的特权。卜凡嫉妒李英超能光明正大地表达他毫无杂质的爱和亲昵，他不是不能，是岳明辉不让。

岳明辉特别羞于和他有过密的举动，可卜凡根本意识不到什么叫过密，只是身随心动罢了。有时候仅仅是一个念头一闪而过——他的耳垂肉乎乎，好可爱喔。手就自动伸过去碰碰他。使岳明辉崩溃的恰恰是这一点，他能清晰地感觉到那不是捏或者摸，而是用食指和中指之间的指缝，轻轻地夹了他一下。这太暧昧了，情不自禁的意味太浓厚，岳明辉开始大脑过热眼神闪烁，语无伦次地背出事先准备好的稿件救场，说到一半才醒悟：跑题了，这段刚刚说过了。完美主义没办法原谅自己现场直播出现哪怕这样小小的舞台事故，岳明辉和卜凡约法三章，在舞台上和节目中不能触碰到他裸露的任何身体部分，卜凡不服，要求他用穷举法来列明禁区名单，这包含了脸、颈、耳、手……

卜凡讨价还价：“头能摸吗？”

岳明辉斩钉截铁：“不能。”

“可是头有头发盖着，不能算裸露。”

“头发也算我身体部分，我只要没戴帽子，也算裸露。”

卜凡讲不过这种逻辑强盗，气得咬牙。“我不和你说了，你欺负人。”

岳明辉无奈，夹起乐谱就走了，门一合上，卜凡在空荡荡的录音室里又觉得冷清难过。卜凡总隐隐感觉岳明辉并不如他所自称的那样内敛而害羞，他和五十多岁的队医老师在休息室贴膏药的时候甚至能神色自如地开黄腔。他不是害羞，他就是不想让别人知道他在和我谈恋爱。卜凡越想越难受。

岳明辉折返回来拿变调夹，他记得是放在抽屉里了，可怎么也翻不到。卜凡冷冷地抱臂看着他翻箱倒柜半分钟，终于看不下去，从书架上取下来递给他。“亲我一下我就给你。”

“别闹，老师会看见的，快点给我，要上课了。”

卜凡脸沉下来，“说白了你还是觉得跟我谈恋爱丢人呗。”

“我没有。”

“我们都确定关系四个月了，你有过一点表示吗？中秋在你家过的，还剩三天假，我说去青岛见一见我爸妈，你不肯。”

“我去见你爸妈太刻意了，那不就相当于招了？老两口一个不注意就给你说漏嘴。”

“你爸妈就不会说漏嘴？你爸妈我不也见了吗？”

岳明辉伸手去夺卜凡手里的变调夹，“那不是因为我家离公司近吗？洋洋小超博文小峰一堆工作人员哪个没去过我家啊？中秋一块吃顿饭而已有什么心虚的？”

卜凡一瘪嘴，“我是按待老丈人的规格待你爸的，我一点也不心虚。是你心虚。合着我在你这儿地位跟小峰是一样的。”

岳明辉也急了，“你就这么沉不住气？小心驶得万年船知道什么意思吗？我不是为将来考虑吗？”

卜凡一下子被刺痛了，“『现在』我都看不见，我他妈去哪里找『将来』啊！”

 

卜凡一向认为，爱情应该是一根麻绳，坚定、结实、牢不可破，像捆大闸蟹似的把两人绑在一起才不会在人海浮沉中失散。可谈了恋爱以后渐渐发现爱情是牵在他俩之间一根飘飘忽忽的蜘蛛丝，你要捧着护着，风吹了怕散，离远了怕断，战战兢兢等着小蜘蛛再扯上第二根丝，不知何年何月才能织成网。有时候一觉醒来发现小蛛丝没了，满头冷汗地迎着阳光瞧瞧又看到了，虚惊一场，是因为太细才经常看错。

他们从认识以来还没吵过这么大这么伤的一架。来公司两年多，不是没吵过，也就是拌两句嘴，有时候是卜凡服软，有时候是岳明辉大度，打把游戏就和好了，他们做兄弟的时候，没有什么隔夜仇。

可这回俩人都憋着气呢，谈了恋爱，俩兄弟都变得这么穷较真儿，死心眼儿。卜凡不敢叫经纪人知道他俩吵架，当天晚上跟姐姐假称灵感来了要熬夜写歌儿，悄摸卷了毛巾牙刷去公司住了。公司二楼有几个用于歇脚的小房间，挺窄但是够用，上下铺的铁床，有衣柜和拖鞋。

一开门，一股熟悉的气味令卜凡鼻酸。他都忘了，在公司的房间，他和岳明辉也是共用的。开放的衣柜里挂着两个人的换洗衣物和演出服，他在黑漆漆的屋子里清晰地嗅到残留的属于岳明辉的味道。当初选铺位，考虑到上铺离天花板高度不够，卜凡直不起腰来，只能选下铺。可累极了困极了，岳明辉也会耍赖跟卜凡挤下铺，两个人侧着身子，翻身都困难，有一种相依为命的氛围，借狭小空间的名义紧拥着安睡。

卜凡拉起被子来盖上，发现被子里也都是岳明辉的味道。仔细想想，他们只在公司午睡，一个小时午休，俩人天天在下铺凑合，上铺形同虚设。卜凡根本睡不着，心烦意乱，好像岳明辉还睡在旁边。爬到上铺去睡——上铺的被褥几乎是全新的，带着淡淡的洗涤剂香味，卜凡又疲又懒，很快睡着了。夜里醒来，下意识想摸摸岳明辉蹬被子了没，一伸手就碰到硬邦邦的床栏。喔。

这是他们搬进新家的第一个冬天，地暖还不热，岳明辉倚在床头拆粉丝小姑娘的信，沉甸甸的寄托着年轻的爱，拆到第十二封，卜凡还没有回来，岳明辉在睡衣外面披了件外套，去找李英超睡。超儿的年纪大概已经不好意思这样跟妈妈撒娇，但跟着岳妈妈，角色扮演的解放感使他不用顾忌“李英超”的酷，在睡前的半小时里，他只是岳妈妈的小娃娃，就是过家家，他脸颊贴着岳明辉的脖子，被娇娇爱爱地揽着哄着，给他读《夏洛的网》。

“也许有点累。不过我觉得很平静...秋天的白昼要变短，天气要变冷。树叶要从树上飘落。圣诞节于是到了，接下来就下冬雪。你将活下来欣赏冰天雪地的美景...冬天会过去，白昼又变长，牧场池塘的冰要融化。北美歌雀将回来唱歌，青蛙将醒来，和暖的风又会吹起。所有这些景物、声音和香气都是供你享受的。威尔伯......噢，这个美好的世界，这些珍贵的日子......“ 

李英超半闭着眼迷迷糊糊问了一句：“妈妈，我凡哥还不来？”以前也有过岳明辉赌气要分房睡，等不到故事讲完，卜凡就一定会来敲李英超的房门，连哄带劝牵着岳明辉的手腕把他带回去。

岳明辉轻轻地拍打小超的后背，“他不来拉倒，咱们俩睡。”超儿搂着岳明辉的腰说，“妈妈，你如果离婚的话我跟着你。”岳明辉佯怒踢他的小屁股一脚，“戏有点过了，李英超。赶紧睡觉。”

李英超枕着妈妈的胳膊，“那你到底爱不爱我凡哥嘛？”岳明辉扭他耳朵，“小屁孩懂啥爱不爱的？快睡。”李英超不情不愿地合上眼。小天使的呼吸变得平缓绵长，岳明辉把轻轻自己的手臂抽出来，蹑手蹑脚又回到自己屋里。

其实这是卜凡的房间。岳明辉喜欢把所有的东西都囤积在卧室里，信件、小礼物，堆得满床，把自己房间搞乱之后，他就名正言顺地抱着被子去跟卜凡睡了。当然把卜凡的房间也搞得一团糟，卜凡嘴上嫌弃，跟在屁股后面整理，“你也太不讲究了，你拆完快递就不能自己收好吗，这，都是纸壳子，还得我给你收拾。”岳明辉啵唧他一口，“是呀，没有你我可怎么办呀？”

卜凡脸色爆红，语无伦次地慌乱了一会儿，岳明辉还以为自己将了一军。结果从此往后，卜凡一边给他收拾一边揶揄他，“没有我你可怎么办呀，哥哥？”把岳明辉羞得逃回自己房间抱着满坑满谷的杂物睡了两夜。

卜凡一向很缺乏被爱的信心，或许因为他在家中是二儿子，老大寄予厚望，老二随便养养。爸爸妈妈倾注了太多心血给哥哥，生了卜凡就有一种套用模板式的轻车熟路，可惜并不是每个孩子都适合这么养。他像穿着一双不合脚的大鞋在走路，磕磕绊绊也算长大了。他也没料到自己最终入了爱豆这一行，由感知和索取爱来哺喂的职业。他自认为这并不是他最擅长的一样。

他擅长爱人，爱别人是他天真善良的本能，  
岳明辉太来者不拒了，不是谁爱他就有资格拥有他的。这一点常常令卜凡感到挫败。他好矛盾喔，他想做他最好的朋友，一人一边耳机躺在露台上听歌；想做他的小孩，只在他怀里脆弱；想做他的兄长，保护他的软肋开解他所有的疑惑，哪样都不想撇下。他想要的太多了，他又委屈又贪心。

卜凡清早是被岳明辉吵醒的，床帘闭着，一线晨光从缝隙里照进来。岳明辉裸着上身在衣柜前找衬衣穿，金色的晨光在他的腰窝里闪烁像盛着两汪蜂蜜。他拨动衣服时，金属衣架相撞发出叮叮当当的脆响，卜凡摸过手机看了一眼：六点五十。岳明辉被卜凡的响动惊得回头，不知道该挡哪里好。刚才看见下铺是空的之后他就放心进来了，根本没意识到这个屋里还有人。卜凡有点起床气，嗓子嘶哑：挡啥，还有啥没见过的。

岳明辉气鼓鼓地把衣架拨得哗啦哗啦更大声。卜凡抠抠眼睛猫着腰下床，他没戴隐形，没注意岳明辉的黑眼圈。

今天有行程，一个直播的电台节目。卜凡和岳明辉坐同一辆车，一路冷着脸，口罩没有拿下来过。台本都是提前对好的，相关互动环节也彩排过了，卜凡拍拍脸颊让自己笑得自然些。

主持人问到圣诞愿望时，卜凡突然修改了台本里写的“休假外出旅游”的标准答案，“我想做一天忙内。”

“只做一天吗？”

“我不试试那肯定不死心。可你让我真的换，那还得再考虑，嘿嘿。”

卜凡像多动的小朋友一样，不动手动脚就坐立难安。岳明辉就在旁边他却不能碰时他就经常无意识地坐在椅子上放空抖腿，撕手上干燥的死皮。做节目时岳明辉的座位紧挨着他，被这种高频的震动牵连，直播期间不好出声制止，只能偷偷在桌子底下伸手按住卜凡的膝盖。

十一月份了，卜凡只单穿了一条薄薄的速干运动裤，岳明辉摸到他突出又冰凉的膝盖骨——又不穿秋裤。岳明辉在心里叹气。他都不用问，一问，肯定又说“不冷！我年轻人火力旺。”岳明辉心里知道，卜凡是怕穿多了臃肿显胖。其实你做这种访谈直播，坐在桌子后面，谁看得见呢？岳明辉张开手掌包住那一颗圆滚滚的关节，能感觉到隔着布料那一块皮肤正在逐渐回温。

卜凡试探着把手覆在岳明辉的手背上。岳明辉没有躲。

当天卜凡自觉地又回到家里住，买了岳明辉爱吃的无籽红提，摘好一颗一颗地洗干净。岳明辉盘腿在床上一边吃一边看电视，探索频道说，“蛛丝比我们想象得要坚韧，其拉伸强度为717.5~1490MN/m²,一根铅笔芯粗的蛛丝比同等直径的钢筋还要坚固。” 

卜凡哈欠连天，“吃完就睡昂，我困死了，电视好吵。”

岳明辉不停地看表，“你再等我会儿，我还要上楼给小超念故事。”

卜凡一个头两个大，“怎么？幼儿园啊？还得哄着睡？”

岳明辉挣开他，“丫威胁我。我不给讲他就要把咱俩节目偷偷桌子底下小动作告给经纪人。这小白眼儿狼干得出来。”

“行吧……”卜凡困得不行了，“速战速决。”

岳明辉亲亲他的脸颊，“跟你商量个事儿，卜凡。”

“你说。”

“圣诞节咱有三天假呢，带我去青岛呗，我都十几年没去过啦。”

卜凡突然清醒了，“去我家住吗？”

“哇靠，我都去青岛了你难道让我住酒店吗？”

卜凡抱住岳明辉在床上打滚儿撒欢儿好几圈，亲吻岳明辉的鼻尖，“你终于愿意见我爸妈啦？”

“我什么都愿意。”岳明辉捧捧卜凡的脸，“先让我上去哄小超儿………回来，回来再弄。”

 

《夏洛的网》这本书岳明辉从初冬一直念到开春才念完，李英超合上的睫毛在台灯下像蝴蝶的翅膀一样抖动。

“夏洛对威尔伯说：我喜欢你，所以为你结网。”

岳明辉念道。


End file.
